Watch
by RebelleFleur
Summary: "I want to watch." Sam/Quinn One-shot. Rated M for a reason. Please R


**Title: Watch**

**Word Count: 3,747**

**Couple: Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray**

**Spoilers: Samtana doesn't exist in my mind, so ignore that completely. Other than that, nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, blah blah blah, you know the drill. This is dirty dirty lemony goodness. If you're not allowed to read, please click the little red box at the top right of your screen. Thank you! Also first time fic writer, so forgive me if it's horrible. **

"I want to watch."

Sam Evans didn't understand why his girlfriend said this as she stopped him before he could get undressed so they could do what had become part of their daily routine. It had taken months and months of waiting and trust-earning and what Sam thought could have possibly turned into a permanent case of blue balls before he and Quinn Fabray finally took the leap and made love for the first time. For Sam, it had been worth the wait. His first time had been with someone he was genuinely in love with and Sam knew that for Quinn, it was a better memory than a hazy night with a certain mohawked guy who was stupid enough to not use protection. That night was perfect, but from that moment on, it seemed like something had been triggered within both of them. It was like they both wanted, no ineeded/i to have sex with each other, like ALL THE TIME. Sam now understood why dudes go as far as they do to get laid. It's awesome!

Having sex had become an everyday thing for Sam and Quinn. They would go to school and glee club practice, trying their hardest to keep their hands of each other as much as possible, though sometimes that didn't work (well hello, janitor's closet), then they would rush back to one of their houses depending on what their parent's schedules were and get naked as quickly as possible to begin what had easily become Sam's favorite part of the day. The weekends were even better. Quinn's mom would go on spa trips or cruises or whatever divorced moms do nowadays and leave Quinn alone in their nice big house. Sam would go over to Quinn's house and basically disappear for the weekend. At first Sam had told his parents that he was staying with one of his guy friends, but after an incident where Artie had shown up at his house looking for Sam the weekend they were supposed to be hanging out together, his parents had figured out that he was spending it naked in Quinn's bed. After his dad had given him the most awkward talk of his life about sex and birth control and responsibility, he had basically gotten the okay from his parents, which he had to admit was pretty sweet.

It was the beginning of one of those weekends when Quinn started putting the kibosh on things. His hands were at the bottom of his shirt that he was ready to throw off and forget about clothing for the next two days when he felt Quinn's hands on his chest, stopping his movements. "I want to watch." She said softly, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him with those eyes that he always loved. She walked to her bed as he waited there standing confused at the entrance of her bedroom. He watched as she sat on her bed and couldn't help but get a once over of her sitting patiently at the edge of her bed. He could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra under her tight blue shirt and the fact that he could see the outline of her breasts and nipples was already getting him half-hard. That paired with the tiniest pair of shorts he had ever seen on her then her long toned legs that he wanted wrapped his waist were only making him harder and even more confused as to why he couldn't just rip both of their clothes off already. Quinn motioned for him to walk closer to her, which snapped Sam back to reality and before he realized it, he was a few inches away from the edge of her bed, looking down at the beautiful girl staring back at him.

"Watch what?" Sam tried to clarify. In the back of his mind, he wouldn't mind watching Avatar again, he did have a copy in his backpack just in case, but for some reason, he was sure that Quinn meant watch something else.

"I want to watch you.. well.." Quinn started, blushing prettily. Her eyes glanced from his eyes to his hand to the crotch of his pants back to his eyes again as Sam realized what she was trying to say. Though he and Quinn had both loved what they were doing with each other, it had always been hard for Quinn to say what she wanted in bed, something that was very different than her school persona, Sam had learned.

Quinn was about to open her mouth to try to repeat what she wanted when Sam stopped her. "You want me to touch myself for you?" he asked calmly, making sure he had gotten her intentions clear. When her blush only spread and she bit her lip before her eyes went straight to the floor did Sam realize that he hit the nail on the head.

"Not if you don't want to. I mean, I want you to, but if you don't…" Quinn quickly tried to recover before Sam leaned down to stop her talking with his lips. When he pulled away from the kiss, he found himself staring straight into her hazel eyes that seemed to get more and more nervous by the second.

"No problem, babe." Sam heard himself say; a little shocked the words actually came out of his mouth. Quinn seemed more than a little shocked too. She kept his eyes on his, silently asking if he was sure about this. He could only kiss her again to calm her (and his) nerves.

"It's not a problem, baby. Relax. Enjoy the show." Sam said as he watched the nervousness dissipate from Quinn's eyes. As Quinn started pushing herself away from the edge of the bed back towards the wall where her pillows waited, Sam lifted off his shirt, showing off the impeccable (if he said so himself) abs that he worked hard on. He could feel Quinn's eyes examining every part of him as he reached for his belt buckle, quickly unbuckling it before pulling it through the loops of his jeans and dropping it to the floor with a clang. As his hands reached for the buttons of his jeans, he had to remind himself to relax. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before for years before Quinn walked into his life or that he was like, small or anything. He just couldn't help it the doubts that floated through his mind. What if she didn't like what he was doing? What if it turned her off? What if it wasn't sexy for her? What if _he_ wasn't sexy for her?

He unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them and his boxers down in one fell swoop. When he finally kicked the material off his feet, he took a deep breath as he stood in front of Quinn in his birthday suit. He was still incredibly nervous as he tried to figure out what to do next. He thought his best plan would be to act like Quinn isn't watching him jack off, so he took a quick pump at some lotion Quinn had waiting at her desk before wrapping his right hand around his already half-hard cock. He started stroking up and down his length slowly, his eyes inadvertently shutting as his thumb swiped at the spot under the head as the pleasure began to course through him. It didn't feel as good as Quinn did, but it would have to do. That's when he began to think about Quinn and only Quinn. Quinn naked, Quinn's hand, Quinn's mouth, Quinn's pussy, Quinn coming. He felt himself getting harder in his hand at the mental videos of their exploits replaying in his head and for a second, he forgot where he was as he involuntarily gruffly groaned, _"God, fuck." _

It was only when he heard the soft gasp did he remember where he was. It took a little bit of effort to open his eyes, especially since he was worried she would be disgusted with him. Through hooded eyelids, he finally took a glance at the beautiful girl watching him. Her eyes were focused on his hand's non-stopping movements and she looked enthralled by it. Sam let out a small groan as he saw that Quinn's nipples had hardened through her shirt and her legs squirming, especially close to the apex of her thighs. He let out a small smile and felt all of his anxiety escape his body as he watched her get more and more turned on by him and loving the fact that it was completely mutual. He closed his eyes again as he increased his tempo and used the pre-cum from the head as lube to swipe the spot again, purposely groaning out a "God, Quinn, baby". He heard the gasp again and opened his eyes again to watch her reaction, knowing it was only going to turn her on more.

"You think of me when you do this?" Her voice was low and rough, enough where Sam knew that his thinking of her as he jerked off was a huge turn on for her. Sam slowed down the movements of his hand to make this last as long as he could while trying out his best impression of a nod. He tried to keep his voice as even as he possibly could as he said, "Of course, baby. Only you."

He kept his eyes open as he saw the realization in her eyes and watched them flicker with arousal. She started moving herself away from the wall where she was resting to directly in front of him. He felt himself get harder in his hand as he watched her crawl up to him, stopping a few inches away from the bed's edge where he stayed standing. Her eyes remained on the motions of his hand before she looked back up at him to ask, "Well what am I doing when you think of me?"

Sam couldn't tell if this was a trick question. He thought to himself what this question could mean, well besides the obvious, when he realized that he trusted her and she trusted him. They loved each other and he could tell her the truth and trust that she wouldn't freak out on him. He let out a moan as he increased the tempo again and blurted out, "God, you're naked. You're naked for me."

He didn't know what Quinn's reaction would be to that. He didn't know if Quinn would give him a lecture or something. He was prepared for the worst. What he didn't expect was Quinn to stand on top of the bed directly in front of him in the bed and pulled at the bottom of her shirt before throwing it off of her and across her room, exposing her perky breasts, hard nipples and flat stomach to him. Sam couldn't help but groan and lick his lips at the sight of her breasts, wanting to suck on a nipple so badly to make Quinn feel just as good as he was feeling. His focus caught on the fingers that were playing at the edge of her shorts. His hand never stopped stroking as she pushed her shorts down her legs, revealing nothing underneath. He moaned at the sight of her pussy that, besides one small strip of blonde hair that lead the path to exactly where he wanted to be, was completely bare. She stood completely naked in front of him, just like he had imagined in his head.

His eyes feasted on her naked body, something they always did no matter how many times they had been naked in front of each other. He saw her arms slightly crossed in front of her stomach, hiding what he knew was a part of herself she was incredibly self-conscious about, a part of herself where she constantly saw stretch marks that weren't there, a part of herself that she hated. He wanted her to feel as beautiful as he saw her so he leaned over slightly and used his face to push away the hands hiding the side of her stomach away before nuzzling and kissing the soft skin.

"God, you're so gorgeous Quinn. So stunning." He mumbled against her skin, looking up at her to make sure she heard him. He needed her to see herself the way he saw her: perfect. Her hand reached to cradle the back of his head as he kept the soft kisses going before pulling away back to his normal standing position.

She dropped from her standing position to face-level with his before pulling him into a rough kiss. Their lips mashed together before he darted his tongue into her mouth, the steady pattern of his hand never stopping. It was Quinn who broke the kiss before Sam wanted her to and asked, "What else do you think of?"

Sam had an idea where this was going, but he didn't want to jinx it, so he told the truth. "Your hand. Your hand on me, baby." Quinn pulled him back into a kiss as he felt her fingers playing across his chest before slowly, tortuously gliding down his abdomen to the place where he wanted it the most. When her hand finally encircled his and the two started stroking him together, Sam couldn't help but think of how intimate it felt, well besides of how fucking good it felt. He couldn't stop his groans when Quinn finally nudged his hand off and started on her own slow rhythm, one completely different and completely good to his.

He looked into her eyes and saw a glint of something incredibly hot when she asked, "What else, Sam?" He tried to show at least some control now that Quinn's hand was on him, but he was failing. He was softly thrusting into her hand as he tried to figure out what words were again. He roughly pulled Quinn's mouth back to his again and when he pulled back, he breathlessly mumbled "Your mouth. God, your mouth."

"My mouth doing what?" Quinn teased. Sam knew she knew _exactly _what he wanted and usually he would have put up a little bit of resistance to answering, but he didn't want to fight this at all.

"Your mouth sucking my cock. Quinn, baby…" Sam heard himself plea, not expecting himself to basically be begging. Quinn said nothing to this, only keeping her hand on his throbbing cock and sparing one more kiss on his lips before dropping to his neck and sucking on the pulse point there. She started dropping lower and lower, kissing, licking, tasting her way down his chest. Sam tried to keep his breath steady as Quinn's mouth got closer and closer to where he wanted it, but it came out shallow. When she was on her knees and eye level with his cock, she stopped. Sam almost let out a whine when he couldn't feel her mouth on his skin anymore and forced his eyes down. His green eyes met with her hazel ones and it was like he was falling in love all over again.

She let out a devilish smile then took one long lick from the base of his cock to the head before taking the head into her mouth. Sam's eyes rolled back into his head as her mouth enveloped him, her hand stroking the part her mouth couldn't reach. This time it was his hand that cradled the back of her head, lacing his fingers through her long blonde locks as he enjoyed everything she was doing for him. He thought he was going to blow his load right then and there when she took him completely in her mouth before slowly releasing him and stroking him with her hand again.

"What else, Sam?" Quinn seductively asked again. Sam knew she had control over the situation and he had to admit that while it was incredibly hot, he had made it a rule that Quinn comes first, literally and metaphorically, and the way this was going, that wouldn't happen. He needed to take control of the situation and fast. So when she asked again, her hand still stroking him enough to where he thought he was going to lose his mind, he breathlessly whispered, "Tasting you." Her movements slowed considerably as he heard her loud gulp at his words. He knew he had her when she looked up at him, biting her lip as her eyes pleaded for him to touch her. "Let me taste you baby. Lean back." He repeated when Quinn didn't move an inch.

Sam didn't realize he was holding in his breath as Quinn slowly followed what he had asked and laid on her back, her legs opened up enough for him to see a glimmer of her wetness. Sam couldn't help but pounce on the woman lying on the bed waiting for him. He slammed his lips against hers as his hands finally explored her body, grazing the soft skin with his fingertips. He moved his lips from her as he attached them to her neck, his hands sliding down her stomach. When his fingers reached her slit and discovered her dripping wet, he couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. She was softly moaning in his ear as his fingers glided along her folds and all he wanted was her to be louder, to be screaming his name and begging for more.

He forced his mouth from the pulse point on her neck down her chest, stopping at her breasts to lick and suck at one of the hard pink nubs while his free hand fondled the other one, causing Quinn's volume to rise exponentially. His tongue teased the nub and after one last suck, he abandoned it to get to where he really wanted to go. He could feel Quinn's breath getting more and more shallow the farther down her body he got. He did as she had done before, kissed and licked and nipped a trail down her skin before get found himself at the apex of her thighs. He gently spread her legs apart, dropping kisses on the inside of her thighs before lowering himself onto the mattress. He inhaled deeply, adoring the smell that was distinctly her before cautiously approaching. He took one long lick down her slit, letting her taste coat his tongue, before settling her clit between his lips and suckling gently. He heard Quinn moaning his name loudly and his cock throbbed and twitched every time a "Sam!" reverberated throughout the bedroom.

Her hips were trying to thrash against his face, so he gently spread her legs apart so he could get deeper into her. He didn't stop with his mouth, licking up and down her slit, suckling her clit, thrusting his tongue inside of her. He could tell she was getting close, her words were becoming more jumble, the movement of her thighs more erratic as she approached her climax. That's when Sam stopped. Quinn let out a groan at the lack of contact that, if in a different situation, would make him scared of a pissed off Quinn but he knew he could do this. He pushed himself back up to her face, pressing his lips against hers. She let out a soft moan as her tongue darted out to taste herself on him and Sam couldn't let this go on any longer. He needed to be inside of her and he needed to be inside her now, but he needed her okay first.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Sam roughly muttered in Quinn's ear as one of his fingers sank into her. "C'mon Quinnie, tell me." He repeated as a second finger joined the first slowly thrusting inside of her. He watched as Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head as she tried to speak, watching her lose her mind every time he curved or scissored his fingers which only pushed her closer and closer to her release.

When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she finally moaned out the words he had been looking for. "Inside me, Sam. Please please please…" He smirked as he thought that no one else will ever be able to get Quinn Fabray to beg before removing his fingers from inside of her, making a show of sucking them clean of her with his mouth in front of her. He reached over her body for a condom he had stashed in her bedside table (and throughout her room) and quickly ripped the foil with his teeth before adjusting it on him, stroking himself to make sure it was on correctly, before returning to right above her. She dragged his head back to her mouth to kiss him passionately as he guided himself to her entrance that was completely ready for him.

When Sam finally sank into Quinn, he knew this wasn't going to last long for both of them. There were both so turned on and so ready to reach that peak that they knew a marathon session was out of the question. He filled her to the hilt, loving her mewling sounds that were filling the room, quickly building a rhythm while sliding a free hand down her body to rub at her clit to push her over. It was no surprise for both of them when a few minutes later, Quinn was moaning out his name and only when she was clenching around him and riding out her own orgasm did Sam finally let himself release inside of her before carefully collapsing on top of her. He saw her wince as he pulled out of her and carefully disposed of the used condom before sliding back in bed next to her.

"Any more questions?" Sam asked jokingly when he caught his breath back and wrapped his arms around his girl, pulling her close to him and never wanting to let go.

She laughed, which only made Sam's smile cross his face even brighter. "Just one." Quinn replied quickly, snuggling up against his chest.

When Sam tilted his head down so their eyes met, he raised an eyebrow as he joked, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Sam watched a light blush creep across Quinn's face as she tried to find the words. It stayed quiet for a moment until she finally said it.

"Can we do that again?"

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! I have no idea if I'm any good at this until I hear it from you. Please and Thank You's! **


End file.
